


Doctor Hellhound

by KittfoxHowlett



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece
Genre: AU, Inuyasha is a surgeon AU, Inuyasha lived to modern times AU, a damn good one to that, also it's sort of a start for their relationship, but his bedside manner sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittfoxHowlett/pseuds/KittfoxHowlett
Summary: Inuyasha lived to modern times, became a surgeon and now works in a town infested with criminals.
It's been in my mind for a year now, so here, enjoy.





	

With a bored expression, Inuyasha stared at the buttons of the vending machine. Slowly he raised his hand, slid a couple of bills into the slot and picked the Black option. As the machine buzzed to life and two plastic cups landed on the shelf, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the cool glass, and breathed deeply.

The strong smell of disinfect filled his nose, mixing with the increasing scent of fresh coffee and the slowly disappearing stench of burned meat. It took him almost three months to get used to the chemical and disease soaked air of the hospital, but it was worth it – now he almost didn’t smell it.

The machine beeped, quietly announcing his beverages were ready. Grabbing the edges of the cups with the tips of his fingers, he steadily made his way toward the seats at the other end of the corridor.

“Here.”  He said, sitting heavily on one of the free chairs, causing Kurosaki, who was slumped on the chair snoring his head off, to jolt awake. The man shook his head, looking at Inuyasha tiredly.

“Wha- Oh.” Kurosaki mumbled softly, accepting the coffee. “Thanks.” He took a deep swing, downing almost half of the cup. “What time is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his free hand.

“Almost one am.” Hanging his arm over the back of the chair, Inuyasha slowly sipped his drink, watching as the night shift of nurses kept moving up and down the corridor, catching up on the newest wave of casualties.

“Nine hours of nonstop surgeries.” Groaned Kurosaki, massaging his neck. “No wonder I’m feeling so stiff.”

“Get used to it.” Inuyasha yawned. “It’s not an everyday thing, but at least once a month, nights like this happen.”

They sat in silence for few minutes, enjoying the slight rush of energy provided by their drinks, and then, glancing at Inuyasha, Kurosaki asked in sly tone. “So, how many? I’ve got seven.”

Not even looking at the other doctor, Inuyasha drank the rest of his coffee. “Twelve.” He said casually, crumpling the cup in his hand and sending it skillfully to the trash bin.

“T-twelve?” Kurosaki shook his head and gapped at Inuyasha. “What the hell are you, some kind of monster?”

Inuyasha just shrugged. “Meatball surgery is my specialty.” Standing on the tip of his toes, he stretched his arms up. “Alright, time to work.” He said, spinning his shoulder as he went toward the nurse station in the middle of corridor.

“Meatball surgery, you really shouldn’t call… Wait, work?!” Finally realizing the meaning of Inuyasha’s words, Kurosaki jumped to his feet, spilling bits of his coffee, but ignored it as he hurried after Inuyasha. “Wait a moment here, you were assigned a night shift today?”

“Yep. Nurse…” he called, standing by the counter, and was immediately handed a folder from the nurse. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome doctor.  The head nurse ordered me to give you the light cases, ah…” she stopped him before he could interrupt her. “You do know doctor, even you won’t dare to cross the head nurse, so 3rd ward it is.” She gave him a meaningful glare and he relented.

“Hold on.” Kurosaki snatched the folder before Inuyasha took it. “You were called a shift earlier, did twelve surgeries straight and now you’re going to stay for the next shift?” When Inuyasha only extended his hand expectantly, Kurosaki ran his hands through his hair. “You really _are_ a monster.”

“It’s not the first time.” Inuyasha shrugged again, grabbed the folder and then waved at Kurosaki with it, as if he was batting an annoying fly away. “Now, shoo, shoo, go annoy the hell outta your kids instead of me.”

“But…” Kurosaki tried to oppose, but right at that moment, another nurse almost ran into them.

“Doctor Samaedo, we have a problem.” She breathed out, coming to a sudden stop in front of them. “Police…”

Inuyasha was already moving, not giving her a chance to finish.

‘Four on 2nd floor, two on 3rd and 4th each’ he skimmed the list of criminals admitted to the hospital that day. ‘All small fries. Not worth attention. Cops already have enough work on their hands with the fire.’  Trafalgar was supposed to come and get them all soon anyway. Inuyasha took the stairs down, to the first floor, jumping halfway down over the barrier and gracefully landing a flight lower.  ‘Marco took Thatch right after I treated him.’ So unless someone was taken in without his knowledge that left…

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Inuyasha growled loudly, bristling and stomping through the open doors of the 1st floor ward, his eyes immediately locating two police officers. One of them, wearing the insignias of lieutenant junior, was trying to order around the intern standing between him and what was probably his target. He turned around at Inuyasha’s angry voice.

“Are you the supervisor here?” The officer asked in hard tone.

“Samaedo Inuyasha, surgeon. Who are you and what the hell do you want?” Standing next to the intern, who immediately shuffled away, Inuyasha crossed his arms on his chest and gave the officer a scrutinizing look.

“We’ve came here to take the criminal.” The officer motioned toward the bed behind Inuyasha, while his companion, whom Inuyasha had recognized as Coby, tried his best to become invisible.

Inuyasha looked at the silver plate on officer’s chest that read ‘Lt. Jr. Rokkaku’. It didn’t sound familiar.

“You’re new in town?” There was a chance – one in a million, but there was – that he hasn’t met that man. And if that was the case, blood was sure to be spilled here today.

“That’s not important.” Rokkaku brushed his question aside and pointed at the bed. “We were already told tha-UGH”

Inuyasha grabbed the collar of Rokkaku’s shirt, lifted him up and in few fast steps, pinned him hard against the wall. Rokkaku grabbed his hand, opening his mouth, ready to protest such manhandling of an officer on duty, but he lost his voice at the sight of anger in Inuyasha’s eyes.

“Answer the damn question.” Hissed Inuyasha, applying a bit more pressure to the other’s throat. “Are you new?”

“Y-yes.” Rokkaku managed to wheeze out, tugging in vain at Inuyasha’s hand, trying to move it away. “Just got transferred from the East Division.”

“Khe. Sengoku is getting old.” Scoffed Inuyasha, before smiling predatory at Rokkaku. “Then, let me teach you the most important rule of this town. I don’t give a damn if they’re citizens, robbers, murderers or plain old homicidal psychos. As long as they’re admitted here under _my_ care” he twisted the shirt in his grasp and shoved him against the wall to strengthen his words “no one touches them until I sign them out, even if all their injuries sum up to a scratch on a knee. Am I clear?”

“That’s against the law…” Rokkaku tried opposing.

In a flash Inuyasha raised his other hand and hit the wall right next to Rokkakus ear, cracking it.

“Am. I. Clear?” He repeated in a low tone that carried the promise of aiming just inches to the side next time. Rokkaku paled visibly, eyeing the offending hand.

“Crystal sir.” He stammered out, almost clawing at the hand that still kept him in the air.

“Good.” Inuyasha finally let go of the shirt and in a mocking gesture, patted gently Rokkaku’s cheek. “You’re a smart one. You’ll live a little longer.” His face hardened right after. “Scram.”

Inuyasha made sure to glare after them, as Coby helped Rokkaku up and they hurried out, Coby discreetly trying to explain what exactly had happened. Then he looked around the ward, quickly checking all of the patients, contenting himself upon seeing none of them were agitated by what just occurred.  His ears twitched, catching a fait sound of a deep breath.

“It’s nice to see you’ve decided to join us in the world of the living, Miss.” He said, looking at the bed Rokkaku was just trying to get to. The girl, no, woman on it, opened her eyes and looked at him.

She was young, in her mid-twenties. Quite beautiful too. She was admitted in together with many others who got hurt in the fight outside the biggest casino in town. From what Inuyasha had heard, it ended up on fire. Hence so many burn injuries.

Inuyasha walked toward the bed, reaching to his pocket for a small flashlight. “Do you know where you are?” He asked, noticing how she followed his steps without a problem.

She took a deeper breath and slowly answered. “A hospital.”

“Do you know why you’re here?”

She titled her head, unsure. “There was a fire.” She said slowly. “At my workplace, the casino. Men were fighting.” She frowned. “I remember hearing gunshots and screams.”

“Good.” He sat on the edge of the bed. When she tried to sit up to, he stopped her. “Not yet. I’m going to ask you some standard questions now, alright?” When she seemed surprised, he cleared. “You’ve suffered a head injury, nothing serious but I need to make sure you don’t have a concussion. Can you tell me your name?”

“Misty Allsunday.”

Inuyasha turned on the flashlight and checked her pupils. They dilated correctly.

“How many fingers do you see?” He folded his fingers into the rock-n-roll sign and waved it slowly in front of her.

“Two.”

“Do you know what day is today?”

“Wednesday.”

“Close enough. Do you feel dizzy, nauseous or have a headache?”

“No. Close enough?”

“It’s already Thursday.” He explained, reaching toward the nightstand for the clipboard and writing down her answers. “It doesn’t look like you have a concussion, but just in case, if you will start feeling any of the above, call a nurse.” He turned the page to the personal info. “Do you have any family members we should notify?”

“Parents and a grandmother. But they’re out of town. There’s no need to worry them.”

“Are you from here?”

“Yes, I live near the Alabasta Water Company.” She tried to sit again, and this time Inuyasha helped her do so. She grimaced in pain.

“Doctor, what are my injuries?

“Light second degree burns on both forearms and left calf, minor lacerations on palms of the hands and on wrists, non-life threatening.” Inuyasha gestured at her stomach. ”You’ve also been stabbed in the abdomen, luckily the tool missed all the vital organs.” He watched as she slowly raised the hem of the hospital shirt, revealing white bandages wrapped around her stomach. “It’s going to take a while to heal and will leave a scar. But it’s not serious.”  

“Then please, I would like to request to be signed out, I’m sure there are more…”

“No can do.” Inuyasha interrupted her, going back to filling the papers.

“Excuse me?” She looked at him bewildered.

“Well.” He put the pen aside and picked one of the paper on the clipboard. It was a wanted poster, clearly showing her face with a bounty under it. “Considering the fact you just fed me a bunch of wrong personal information, I can easily assume that the trauma to your head was more severe than I thought, and clearly you think you’re someone else. In conclusion – you’re in no metal state to make any decisions regarding your health. So as long as I say that you’re not going anywhere” he leaned closer to her “you’re not going anywhere, Nico Robin.”

Robin tensed, the expression in her eyes shifting from confused to determined in an instant.

“All the criminals are automatically assigned to me.” Not bothered by the change in the slightest, Inuyasha stood up. “And as I said, no one touches my patients. So it’s better for you to stay and recover.”

Walking out, Inuyasha waved at the nurse.

“Keep an eye on her.” He said quietly, mentioning with his head Robin, who slowly lied down. “She’s a runner.”

“Of course doctor.”

Now then, he had some rounds to do and papers to fill.

***

**2:07 am**

Groaning, Inuyasha stretched his back, hearing with satisfaction as the vertebrae popped into places, and yawned. He checked the watch on the wall. It had been over an hour since he had his conversation with Robin. She’s bound to try something around now.

He felt his cellphone buzz twice in his pocket.

Looks like checking up on her is going to have to wait.

Pushing aside his finally done paperwork he stood and grabbed few folders, that until now were balancing dangerously at the edge of the desk. Securing them under his arm, he walked out of his office and down the hallway, nodding toward passing nurses and workers, heading toward the stairs.

He took out his phone to check the callers ID and put it back in. Near the stairs, he passed a male nurse, who seemed to be a bit lost.

“Room 302.” Inuyasha said, tapping his shoulder. “Hurry up.”

“Ah, yes, thank you.”

Inuyasha went down the stairs, sometimes playfully jumping down on the next step or the skipping two at a time. He passed first floor, ground floor till he got to the underground garage. Few ambulances stood there, empty of people. One just drove in and the driver blinked the lights at Inuyasha, who waved at him and continued on his tracks. Finally, he reached two bigger ambulances, parked near the drive in.

There were already few patients lying inside one of them, with a pair of paramedics attending to them. Inuyasha checked the folders he brought with him and matched them with the patients.

“Here you go.” He said, handing them to one of the paramedic. “Trafalgar?”

All he got in return was a jerk to the drive in. The lone figure was sitting in the shadows, keeping vigil.

“Yo.” Inuyasha got to him and kicked his back lightly.

“What is it this time?” Trafalgar looked up over his shoulder at Inuyasha and went back to staring outside.

“Twelve pints of B negative, three of A positive and seven AB negative.”  Inuyasha tossed him a thinner folder. “Also a bunch of gauzes, several meters of bandage, few sets of surgical tools and stitching needles. The usual.”

“I’ll send someone by evening.”

“Do you know what happened?”

“Crocodile.” Trafalgar shifted. “Finally started the war with that mob from Alabasta. He lost.”

“Ohh?” Inuyasha hummed to himself. Crocodile wasn’t some third rate thug. “So Kohza managed to get to him?”

“No. I’ve heard he got beaten by an outside party.”

The doors to the elevator opened and two more patients were rolled out on stretchers.

“All?” Asked Trafalgar, standing up.

“All.” Confirmed Inuyasha, handing him the rest of the folders.

Trafalgar moved toward the ambulances, but stopped after taking few steps and glanced at Inuyasha.

“Are you sure you don’t want to leave? Many would love to hire you privately.”

“Nah, I’m good. It’s funnier here.” Inuyasha smiled nastily. “And it ought to get better in the morning.”

“Do I want to stay for it?”

“Not your area of interest.”

Inuyasha watched as Trafalgar disappeared inside the ambulance right before they moved silently toward the drive in. He walked back toward the stairs, but instead of stepping on them, he leaned on the wall around the corner.

“Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One…”

Inuyasha turned on his heel, stepping onto the path to the stairs, leaning down.

Nico Robin stopped in her tracks for a second.

In swift motion, he grabbed her around her thighs and lifted her up, careful not to lean her stomach on his shoulder.

“How did you know?” She breathed out, as he carried her back up the stairs.

“You breathe to loud.”

***

**3:31 am**

“Ok, on three we run, if we manage to get to the janitors closet, we can get all the stuff we need.” Tim tugged at Simon’s sleeve, bringing him closer to the floor. They watched as a nurse went into one of the rooms, closing the doors.

“What if they catch us?”

“I’ll just wing something up and you keep going. Ready?”

“U-um.”

“One, two… Th-”

Two identical screeches suddenly filled the corridor, as Tim and Simon jumped up and scrambled away from their hideout with disgust painted on their faces. Both were clutching one of their ears, Simon left, Tim right.

Inuyasha wiped the saliva off his middle fingers on his pants, glaring. He was crouching just behind the spot Tim and Simon were hiding. The nurse at the station leaned over the counter, watching.

“So,” Inuyasha said, propping his hands on his knees, “mind telling me what exactly you were going to grab from janitor’s closet?”

“E, erm.” Simon and Tim exchanged panicked looks, shrinking back. “Nothing!” they shouted in unison and scrambled to their feet, running toward their own room.

Inuyasha huffed, stood up and rolled his eyes. The nurse was trying to stifle her giggle.

“Pay more attention to night runners.” Inuyasha said, leaning on the counter.

“Oh, I knew they were there.” She smiled sadly, looking after Tim and Simon. “But those poor boys may not have much time. Let them have their fun when they can.”

“All the more reason to treat them like normal kids and not with pity.” Grumbled Inuyasha, tapping the counter with his knuckles and then he titled his head. “Speaking of people who shouldn’t wander around at night.” He muttered and started moving toward the staircase, leaving behind slightly confused nurse.

Every floor in the hospital had an ‘Authorized personnel only’ door that lead to a narrow corridor. It was used mostly by cleaning crew to move between floors without getting in the way of other workers.

Inuyasha opened the door and leaned inside, but didn’t step in.

“Come on out, I can see you.” He called with a sigh evident in his voice.

There was no answer. After a moment of silence, Robin slowly stepped out of the shadows. Her arms were crossed on her chest and she was looking at Inuyasha with a mix of surprise and interest.

Finally stepping in, Inuyasha leaned on the doorframe.

“You know,” he started, “for a place used mostly by cleaning crew, this place is dirty as hell. Definitely not the place you” he pointed at her “should be in right now.”

Robin smiled, coming to stand right in front of him.

“You are quite persistent.” She said quietly, looking up at him.

“So are you.” Inuyasha countered. “But in my case, it’s a desired trait. Now then” he gestured toward the corridor. “Ladies first.”

***

**4:27 am**

Calmly, Inuyasha took a sip of a tea from his mug, looking at Robin. Who had the nerve to actually have a sheepish look on her face. She stood in front of him, head titled down but she was watching him from behind her bangs. This time he caught her in the bathroom. On 2nd floor. With the window wide open. She must have picked the lock.

And Inuyasha knew perfectly well that athletic person would be able to get down from there using ledges as supports.

Damn, that girl had some crazy ideas.

Hiding his smile behind the mug, Inuyasha raised his hand with index finger pointed down and made a circling motion with it. Robin looked at him for a moment, then sighed and obediently turned around, going back to her ward. Inuyasha followed her.

She was walking slowly but lightly, with a small spring in her step actually. Head held high, hands entwined behind her back, she glanced at him from time to time over her shoulder, smiling each time. If he was not the one who had treated her, he wouldn’t have guesses she was injured.

Once he made sure she was tucked in on her bed, he started walking back to his own ward, but then half-turned to her.

“One more time” he said, pointing at her with his mug. “And I’m fucking cuffing you to this bed.” And he started to walk away.

Robin raised her hand to her check and looked surprised. “Shouldn’t you first ask me on a date?”

‘Date? Why would I-‘ realization dawned at him exactly when he took another sip and he chocked. Coughing violently, he hit his chest to get rid of the liquid, spilling some tea from his mug.

“Doctor?” One of the nurses came to him, looking worried.

“I’m fine.” He reassured her and coughed again. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, I’ll clean it right away.”

Inuyasha looked back at Robin incredulously. She was chuckling on her bed. ‘Women’.

Right after exiting, Inuyasha stopped to think, then decided that he didn’t really had a choice if he wanted a calm night. He went to his office, made himself new tea, grabbed some old crosswords magazine he had kept in there and went back to the 1st ward. He grabbed a free chair from the nurse station in the corner and carried it to Robin’s bed. He then sat on it, putting his legs on the edge of the bed and opened the crosswords on the first blank page.

As he slowly started to fill the boxes, Inuyasha could feel Robin’s gaze, but she didn’t spoke.

“Mesopotamian goddess of love and fertility, six letters, fourth t…” murmured Inuyasha, scratching his ear with his pen.

“Ishtar.” Robin answered immediately.

He glanced up at her. “Thanks” he filled the boxes.

“I’ve heard,” started Robin and he looked up at her again, “the nurses calling you Doctor Hellhound.”

Inuyasha hummed in response, going back to his crossword.

“It’s a rather ominous nickname for a doctor.” She kept on probing.

“I know a guy whose nickname is Surgeon of Death.” Inuyasha closed the magazine. “Mine’s nothing special.”

“How did you get it?”

Inuyasha sighed, closing the magazine. Looks like she was set on finding out.

“It’s a joke of my name.” He said and clarified when she only raised her eyebrow. “Inuyasha means ‘dog demon’.”

She smiled and leaned back on the pillows. “I’ve heard stories about someone called Hellhound.” She said slowly, looking at the ceiling. ”They say that he was the strongest member of the Roger’s Crew.” Inuyasha crossed his arms on his chest, listening. “That whoever heard his howling was doomed to die on the same night. Though some claims surviving the encounter with him, simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.” She titled her head and looked at Inuyasha. “They say that all they saw were red eyes that could only belong to a demon, blood stained claws that tore the flesh of his victims with ease, and a wild mane of white hair.”

Inuyasha blew away a strand of his white hair that fell on his face and laughed dismissively.

“Hellhound is a legend, a story told to new gang members to keep them from stepping out of the line.” He said, opening his magazine back. “You’re not the first one to think I’m him.” He tugged at his hair. “It’s a rather obvious connection. But as you can see,” he leaned toward her, “My eyes aren’t red.”

“There are many ways to change one’s eye color.” Robin said, shrugging.

“And all of them leave marks. I’ve been checked for them. Is there anything else you want to know?”

For a moment it seemed that her curiosity was sated, but then she asked “Why did you stop them?”

“I’m a doctor, that’s my job.” Inuyasha shrugged.

“Your job is to treat me, not protect. Any other doctor wouldn’t have protested at all.” She threw at him a suspecting glare. “What do you get out of it?”

“Would you prefer for me to hand you to them?”

Robin blinked, once, twice and suddenly turned her eyes down, slouching in defeat.

“Maybe it would have been for the best.” She said quietly, smiling sadly. “I’m tired.”

Inuyasha remained silent, waiting for her.

“I’m tired of running. Tired of fighting.” She plucked at the edge of her blanket. “I’m tired of my dream having too many enemies.” She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. “I’m tired of being alone.”

Raising his hand, Inuyasha leaned forward.

“Baaa-ka.” He smacked her head not so gently with his magazine.

She looked up, bewildered.

“Now listen to me here, missy.” Growled Inuyasha, jabbing his finger in her collarbone. “No one, not one person on this world, is born to be alone. There are only those who give up to soon.” He leaned back. “And if someone as fucked up as me found a bunch of nuts to call a family, so can you.” He crossed his arms on his chest, daring her to defy him.

And almost immediately, he cringed inwardly as her eyes watered. ‘Fuck’.

But instead of bursting in tear as he feared her to, Robin closed her eyes and asked “A bunch of nuts?”

“Those are the best.” Huffed Inuyasha smugly, but frowned. “Though I may have a few years of mental therapy ahead of me after spending too much time around Miroku.” He glanced at her. It seemed, that he said something that have lifted her spirit. “You may want to start with a kid in a straw hat.” She looked at him questioningly. “I’ve heard from paramedics, that it wasn’t a firefighter that dragged you out of the fire, but some kid in straw hat. They were surprised it didn’t burn. He disappeared before they could look at him.” He grumbled and looked away, checking the clock on the wall. “Now, go to sleep, the more you rest, the sooner you get out.”

Robin gave him a small smile and lied down, covering herself with blankets.

***

**6:07 am**

It was six am when the top dogs came crashing.

‘Late. Must have been one hell of a fight’ mussed Inuyasha, watching as Akainu stormed into the reception room, seething with anger. Behind him trailed Rokkaku, who tried his best to avoid eye contact with Inuyasha.

“Where is she?” Growled Akainu, coming to a stop in front of Inuyasha.

“Who?” Inuyasha asked, titling his head.

“You know who!” Akainu shouted and Inuyasha leaned back to avoid the spit.

“All I know is that you’re looking for female.” Inuyasha reached over the reception counter and picked a binder. “There were exactly 78 females admitted here in the last 24 hours.“ He said, looking over the pages.” Considering you’re a transphobe, it’s 112. No, I have no idea which one you are talking about.”

Akainu bristled, taking a step closer and looming over Inuyasha.

“Where is Nico Robin?” Akainu’s voice was dangerously low.

“Nico Robin? Nurse, was anyone with that name admitted here recently?” Inuyasha turned to the nurse minding the reception.

“Ah.” The poor woman paled when Akainu tossed here a deadly glare, but fought it bravely. She quickly typed the command on the computer. “No doctor.”

“Looks like you’re in wrong place.” Inuyasha shrugged and pointed at the door. “If that’s all, leave, you’re disturbing everyone.”

“T-that’s not true, I saw her.” Rokkaku stepped forward, clutching the wanted poster. He lifted it to show to Inuyasha.

“Ah, her.” Inuyasha took the poster and examined it closely. “That’s Miss Allsunday. I signed her out two hours ago.”

“You did WHAT?”

With a wild roar, Akainu lifted his arm, taking a swing aimed at Inuyasha.

Who simply grabbed the hand as if it didn’t have 400 pounds of rage fueled muscles behind. Inuyasha hit the inside of the elbow with his free hand, causing it to bend and for Akainu to stumble forward, losing his balance. Then Inuyasha turned on his heel, lodging his shoulder under Akainu’s armpit and with a merry ‘heave-ho’ tossed him forward on the ground.

Before Akainu could lift himself from the ground, Inuyasha grabbed the front of his shirt, lifted him up and pushed face-first into the wall.

“Do I really need to put you in your place again, puppy?” Inuyasha’s tone was the same as a parent who told their child hundreds of times not to draw on the wall and caught them doing it once again.

“That’s enough Hellhound.” A calm, booming voice reverberated in the room and everyone looked toward the door. The Head of Police Department, Sengoku himself apparently decided to step in.

“You need to watch over your dog better, Sengoku.” Inuyasha scoffed and pushed Akainu toward him.

Ignoring that, Sengoku started at Inuyasha. “Is it true, that you’re harboring Nico Robin in this hospital?”

“One, I don’t harbor anyone in this hospital.” Growled Inuyasha. “I treat them. Two, as I said, I have signed miss Allsunday, or Nico Robin as you call her, out two hours ago.”

They locked in a staring contest, the silence around them was almost too loud.

“Very well.” Sengoku finally relented. “I’m sorry for disturbing your patients.” He bowed lightly and turned around. “We’re leaving Sakazuki.”

The tension in the reception room lasted for good five more minutes after they left, but finally disappeared when Inuyasha turned back to the counter and once again started filling the paperwork. Suddenly everything was calm, patients waiting on the chairs to be examined, nurses rushing back and forth, doctors hurrying to their duties.

“Doctor?” A young nurse, apparently new to the hospital judging by the fact she dived behind the chairs once Akainu’s temper exploded, came to Inuyasha.

“Mmm?” not tearing his eyes from the form, Inuyasha leaned toward her, to show that he was indeed listening.

“You said you have signed her out two hours ago.” The nurse whispered nervously, as if Akainu would hear her and barge back in.

“I did.”

“But…”

Finally Inuyasha looked at her.

“But, I just changed her bandages.” She whispered, realizing that would mean Inuyasha blatantly lied to the police.

“Good.” Inuyasha nodded and closed the folder. “As you should.”

“But…!”

“I have signed her out two hours ago.” Inuyasha patted nurse’s shoulder. “I just haven’t told her yet.” He smirked at her and walked away, humming softly and tapping the folder against his shoulder.


End file.
